


Gentlemen Prefer Leather

by TalentlyChallenged



Series: Tales of Magic and Shadows [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Animal Attacks, Animal Maulings, Break Up, Cum Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Palming Humor, Fellatio, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Mayhem, Minor Caste System, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Pregnancy Cravings, Pregnancy Dildos, Rim job, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Voyarism, World Building (Fantasy), anal smut, character death (major), court etiquette, court intrigue, magic as science, major fluff, mentions of torture, mild exhibitionism, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalentlyChallenged/pseuds/TalentlyChallenged
Summary: There is a Ball tonight. Pretty masks hide toxic creatures, drunk on revelry. And within the sea of suffocating opulence, wade two lonely souls. Both separated and drawn together, by a glass mask.GerIta VERY loosely based on the Fairy Tale "Cinderella".Fair Warning: Books should be read, in order. (^^)*No update schedule. They will happen when we can.*
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/Original Character (by technicality), Prussia/Canada
Series: Tales of Magic and Shadows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/563318
Comments: 37
Kudos: 39





	1. Information and World Building Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World-building, Genealogy, and Character Sheet.

** World Building and Information: **

LINK TO WORLD MAP: https://talentlychallenged6096.tumblr.com/image/186595720119

LINK TO BRANDENBURG MAP: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/talentlychallenged6096

  * This “Fanfiction Story” Universe is an alternate universe/whatever where magic is real and part of daily life; though only select people can use it. Any sort of magical creature can and will exist. Magic can be used by select people in any “humanoid” race, though some races can only use one type of Magic.



  * In the current age, gender roles have become obsolete through magic. Unlike before, where only women could produce offspring, magic healers can now craft a fake womb. This gives men the ability to also have children. (This concept was adapted from the use of a parasite to create a fake womb seen in the manga Sex Pistols by Kotobuki Tarako sensei.)



  * Gods and Goddesses or Deities exist and are different to every culture. Not every Kingdom recognizes them as deities. Some see them as extremely powerful beings, but not deities.



  * The Land is divided into either Kingdoms or Territories. Kingdoms are ruled by an Absolute Monarchy and the Nobility. Territories are pieces of land not officially “owned” by any Kingdom, but home to tribes and ruled by their appointed leaders.



  * There are 5 Types or Categories of Magic:


  1. Dark Arts/ Demon Magic
  2. Blood Arts/ Gifted Magic
  3. Alchemic Arts/ Transformation Magic
  4. Apothic Arts/ Potion Magic
  5. Lost Arts/ Unknown Magic



*All Magic can overlap depending on the use or action it provides. Example: A curse (Demon Magic) might require a poison (Potion Magic) to be drunk by the victim to turn them into a Frog (Transformation Magic).

  1. Dark Arts/ Demon Magic:



\- Used through the manipulation of dark energy or potential energy. Potential energy is energy not already in the form of carbon.

\- Used mostly in the form of curses and summoning’s.

\- A curse can be either good or bad depending on what way it is used. Curses can be used for nearly anything from forcing someone’s body to take the form of a frog, to enacting extreme narcolepsy on a victim. (i.e. the most common curse is a mild infertility curse, used for birth control purposes)

\- Summoning’s are the use of beings (both of this universal plane and others) as servants, aids, or companions. This can be anything from a monster guarding treasure to Necromancy. (i.e. the most common use of summoning is of ordinary animals or magical creatures as pets)

  1. Blood Arts/ Gifted Magic:



\- A Magic usually found in Tribes, it is magic abilities, skills, or affinities passed down through genetic bloodlines.

\- Gifted Magic is specific and unique only to the group it belongs to. Because it is passed to select people, it is marked by physical characteristics. (i.e. a certain eye color or a distinct birthmark)

\- Gifted Magic can manifest as nearly anything, though it is typically not as powerful or “fantastical” as other Magics. These abilities are usually linked to the history and origin of the Tribe.

  1. Alchemic Arts/ Transformation Magic:



-Used through the manipulation of energy in the form of carbon or with a “physical” form. By manipulating the carbon in things, you can turn an object made of one material into another or fuse objects together. (i.e. turning a pumpkin into a carriage)

-Transformation Magic on living things is forbidden. It is extremely dangerous to both the subject and the Magic user. Only The Guild can give official permission to use Transformation Magic on the living.

-Transformation Magic is limited to a certain time limit before the object will revert back to its original form. However, this can be prevented if a sacrifice or other exchange is done equal to the time limit or type of transformation.

  1. Apothic Arts/ Potion Magic:



\- Often referred to as “cooking”, it is the boosting or decreasing of certain properties in substances to have a desired effect.

\- The most commonly found Magic, it is used mainly for healing and food or drink production. Poison and potion brewing is also done for use in other types of Magic.

  1. Lost Arts/ Unknown Magic:



\- Any unknown Magic. This could be because of loss of records, the extinction of the group who used it, or it simply has not been discovered yet.

  * The Guild:



\- The Guild is a body that governs the use and mis-use of all Magical Applications and Activities. They investigate, enact, enforce and mitigate all things Magic.

\- The Guild is separate from the governing bodies of the different Kingdoms and Territories.

\- Most magic users become “Guild Members” instead of being Free-Lancers; unless they use the Apothic Arts. Jobs and Assignments are posted in Guild Halls, making work much easier to find.

  * Magic users are separated into 4 categories:


  1. Witches and Wizards: Any type of Magic user that is not a Guild Master, Artisan, Sorcerer, or Sorceress.



  1. Artisan: A Magic user of a higher skill than a Witch or Wizard, but is not a “Guild Member”; usually Shop Owners or Professional “Free-Lancers”.



  1. Sorcerer or Sorceress: A Magic user who is an Agent of The Guild. They perform specific assignments and research for The Guild. They also go on missions and provide defensive support in times of crisis or calamity.



  1. Guild Master: The Highest ranking member in The Guild. Guild Masters form the council that runs The Guild and organizes its’ Agents. Guild Masters are usually the most skilled and experienced Magic users, because of this they are often elders as well.



  * Each Kingdom and Territory has its own language, but they all share a universal language; English.



*This story will be written in English, but foreign words will be added with translations.

  1. Kingdom of Gegend: German
  2. Kingdom of Nordlys: Danish
  3. Kingdom of Papillon: French
  4. Kingdom of Nihon: Japanese
  5. Bartian Territory: German
  6. Krasnyy Territory: Russian
  7. Hacha Territory: Spanish
  8. Agooge Territory: Ancient Greek



*Within each language are also different dialects between the classes. An example would be Received Pronunciation vs. a Cockney accent when using "British English". The high classes (monarchy, lords, etc.) would use a more "gentile" dialect, whereas the lower classes would use something more like a Cockney accent.

** Characters: **

*We realize we went a bit overboard with the OC’s and character roles everyone has in general. (trust us, it was needed with how f*cking huge we made this “story universe” in order to tell the story correctly) So, we decided to type up everyone, OC or otherwise, and do a small snippet of who they are and whatnot so it’s easier to follow along and so all our readers can look back in case they forget who a character is. (^^)

**Gegend**

  * Wilhelm Beilschmidt (Former King of Gegend)



-Status: Deceased (Assassination by Poisoning)

  * Sophia Beilschmidt (Wife of Wilhelm)



-Status: Deceased (Yellow Fever)

  * Herzeleide (Beilschmidt) (Daughter of Wilhelm and Sophia)



-Status: Deceased (Killed in Raid)

  * Aldrich Beilschmidt (Son of Wilhelm and Sophia)



-Status: King of Gegend, Alive

  * Adala Beilschmidt (First Wife of Aldrich)(Mother of Gilbert) 



-Status: Deceased (Killed in Siege)

  * Helga Von Otto Beilschmidt (Second wife of Aldrich)



-Status: Deceased (Execution)

  * Gilbert Beilschmidt (Son of Adala and Aldrich Beilschmidt)



-Status: Thought to be dead (in hiding)

  * Ludwig Beilschmidt (Son of Helga and Aldrich Beilschmidt) (Formerly known as Otto)



-Status: Alive, Crowned Prince of Gegend

  * Klaus Von Otto (Father of Helga)(Grandfather to Ludwig)



-Status: Alive

  * Helena Von Otto (Wife of Klaus and Mother of Helga)(Grandmother Ludwig)



-Status: Alive

  * Volker (Chieftain of the Dark Wood) (Southern Bartians of Köngenberg)(Father of Adala) 



-Status: Deceased (Killed in siege)

  * Barrin (Husband of Volker) (Former Northern Bartian of Kransyy)(Father "Mother" of Adala)



-Status: Deceased (Killed in siege)

  * Frederick Hohenzollern



-Status: Alive, Feldmarschall General

*Runs the Hohenzollern Orphanage

  * Lars Mogens (Older brother to Emma)



-Status: Alive, Second in Command to Prince Ludwig of Gegend. Personal Guard to the Prince.

  * Emma Mogens (Sister of Lars)



-Status: Alive, Maid in the Palace Households.

  * Vash Zwingli (Brother of Lili)



-Status: Alive, Head accountant to the Royal Treasury to the Kingdom of Gegend.

  * Lili Zwingli (Sister of Vash)



-Status: Alive, Maid in the Palace Households.

  * Sadick Adnan



-Status: Alive, Royal Guard to Prince Ludwig, Lars’s second in command.

  * Agathe



-Status: Alive, Head of the King’s Kitchen

  * Beatrice (Cousin of Agathe)



-Status: Alive, Head of the Hohenzollern Estate’s Kitchen

  * Augustus “GusGus”



-Status: Alive, Head of the Royal Guard and Palace Gate Keeper

  * Matthew (Twin of Alfred)



-Status: “Dead” (Execution) (In hiding)

  * Alfred (Twin of Matthew)



-Status: Alive, Page to Feldmarschall General Frederick Hohenzollern

  * Davie Cobbler (Older brother of Jason)



-Status: Deceased (Death by loss of blood) (Thanks Gil)

  * Jason Cobbler (Brother of Davie)



-Status: Alive, Left for Papillon after death of his brother

  * Carlos Machado



-Status: Deceased (Death by execution) (Thanks Ludwig) (Good for you Matthew)

  * José



-Status: Alive, Current Sheriff of the Dark Wood Village

  * Eric Miller (Miller’s son)



-Status: Alive, Maimed and missing ear.

  * Henry Butcher (Butcher’s son)



-Status: Alive, Maimed and missing ear.

  * Locke



-Status: Deceased (Death by loss of blood/Mercy killing)

**Papillon Kingdom**

  * Louis VIII (Current King of Papillon Kingdom)



-Status: Alive

  * Marie Bonnefoy (Eldest legitimate daughter of King Louis VIII, the first princess of Papillon and the eldest twin)



-Status: Alive

  * Antionette Bonnefoy (Second princess of the Papillon Kingdom, legitimate daughter of Louis VIII, younger twin to Marie)



-Status: Alive


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Challenged here! Oh boy guys here we go, Book #2 “Gentlemen Prefer Leather”! Hopefully, everyone is still with us after the nuke we dropped in book ones’ epilogue. *evil smirk* For those of you who are new, Welcome! We are ecstatic to have you. I will warn our new readers that if you haven’t already read Book #1, you’re gonna wanna do that first before you dive right into this one. Trust us, you WILL be lost on a lot of the plot points and whatnot. But anyway, I’m sure everyone is eager for some good old GerIta. Here we go! (^^)
> 
> Link to German and English Translations of Cinderella : https://germanstories.vcu.edu/grimm/aschen_dual.html

*******

**_14 years ago……_ **

Light filtered through fluttering wings. The blue and black pattern dipped and swirled as it evaded grasping hands. Never quite fast enough to cup their flimsy beauty. Not tall enough to make the long strides needed to keep up with its’ frolicking dance.

Feliciano Vargas tried, though. His little legs couldn’t overcome the distance between them, but still he gave chase. A stream of giggles flowed out from his bobbing form. High pitched sounds of elation leaving a trail behind him as he stumbled deeper into the estates’ vast gardens. The long skirts of his tunic catching on the leaves and branches around him. Further slowing him down in his pursuit of the elusive butterfly distracting him from where he was wondering.

It’s ethereal wings flew over a patch of blackberries and Feliciano let out a short wail of woe. Scrambling around the line of bushes, he hurried around it so he wouldn’t lose sight of the lustrous insect. Turning the corner and coming into the sunny glade on their other side, Feliciano came to a sudden stop.

No longer worried about the butterfly, he stuttered to a halt at what it rested on. Or rather **who** it rested on.

Master Otto stood up from his spot in the grass under an old willow tree, a worn book falling from his lap as he did. Black robes and triangular, pointed hat glinting the morning sun off their soft leather. A severe look of surprise and menace pinched to corners of his eyes and turned his lips down. The butterfly had landed on his left wrist. He kept it steady as to no disturb it, but reached out a hand towards Feliciano with curled fingers. Crooked out as if to form a claw, he took a step toward him and the younger boy panicked.

Slipping on the dew yet to dry in the morning sun, Feliciano fell back onto his rear and retreated in a reversed scoot through the blackberry patch. The Young Lord didn’t follow. Feliciano scrambled and struggled to get all the way through the thorny bushes, but his clothes caught on the barbs and held. The more he struggled the more they became entangled. Stuck, he waited in sheer panic for the older figure to overshadow the bush with his approach.

It didn’t come. Too afraid to move and bring attention to himself, Feliciano remained completely still and stared out through the leaves at the Estate’s Master.

Young Master Otto looked in the direction he’d fled for long moments. The scowl on his face stayed as his glaring eyes held, glued to the leaves of the bush. Time passed and finally the severe child glared down at the butterfly on his wrist. Feliciano flinched, a thorn sticking his side as he did. He bit his lip so as not to cry at the prick, afraid the other boy would direct his attention towards him. Eyes watering in fright as the blond Master continued to peer down at the butterfly with ill intent. Scared for the beautiful butterfly’s fate at the hand of that scowl.

That same claw that minutes ago had reached out to capture him, drew closer to the butterfly. Feliciano watched on in horror as the paw drew closer to the gossamer, blue wings. Though, much to his surprise, the fingers were gentle as they rested against his wrist. Delicately coaxing the insect to step lightly onto his digits. The butterfly transferred willingly, and the Young Master held it closer to examine it’s tender beauty.

“M-madame _Schmetterling,_ w-why am I s-so scary? I’m so lonely when _Br_ _üder_ leaves.”

The scowl deepened impossibly more. His lip disappearing between his teeth. A small, nervous shake permeated the arm upon the butterfly sat.

“F-Feli is s-so pretty, but won’t play with me. W-will you be my friend, Madame _Schmetterling_?”

Feliciano watched on as Young Master Otto held his breath, waiting desperately for some sort of reply. Within the next instant, the fickle insect took flight. Rising up and away with such haste, it could only be interpreted as rejection.

As the butterfly flew off to visit the many flowers of the garden, the blond hung his head in dejection. The triangular had atop his head fell to the side with the weight of his woe. Giving Feli his first look at the Young Master’s hair. He’d never actually seen it. He didn’t ever stay in the Young Master’s presence for long, and never without his hat. But now, Feli could see it clearly.

It was fair. Far lighter than anyone’s he’d seen at the estate. Certainly, lighter than anyone in his family. Where everyone he knew had dark, somewhat brown hair, Young Otto’s hair was a pale gold.

In fact, it was the same color as Feli’s favorite homemade pasta noodles. The sun glinting off of it as it did, it looked so, so soft. As if tossed in butter.

And he absolutely loved it.

Feli’s wide-eyed stare of hunger and appreciation was halted at the sound of soft whimpers. Snapping out of his reverie, he focused closer on the individual himself. 

_He’s crying!_

The realization struck Feli as so odd. The entire time he’d known the older boy, he’d been this frightening and imposing being. To see him literally shaking with grief over **a butterfly** was just so foreign to the four-year old.

It made him question how much he truly knew the other boy.

_M-maybe he’s like fratello. He acts scary, but isn’t._

Feli continued to stare at the hunched back through the leaves and bit his lip.

_He told the butterfly he was lonely…._

Taking a deep breath, the younger boy closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath in, he made a decision.

He took a chance.

“M-Master Otto!”

The blond head immediately whipped up in his direction and Feli let out a little sound of distress. The Young Master scowled at the sound, but made no move towards him. His shoulders shaking for an entirely different reason now.

“I-I’m stuck.”

The other boy’s hunched shoulders lowered in surprise and he took a tentative step toward the bush. Then another. Slowly the distance between them shrunk, while the shaking of the older boy grew worse. Tentatively, he reached out and drew some of the leaves away to reveal Feli’s wide eyes and scratched face. Hair and clothes caught and torn on the brambles protecting the bush’s precious fruit.

Pinched eyes took in his predicament and his face grew darker. Though this close, Feli could see the difference now. His brow wasn’t furrowed in anger, but in concentration and focus.

“D-don’t move. I’ll help you.”

The older boy reached into his cloak and pulled out a pair of leather gloves. Putting them on, he reached out a curled hand toward Feli’s face. It was all he could do not to flinch when the soft leather grazed the side of his face. Though the touch was gentle and tender. Nothing like the violence he’d assumed would be inflicted.

The leather-clad hand worked diligently and methodically to remove each strand and thread from the thorns and branches. Taking great care so as not to rip or scratch him. Feli watched the Young Master as he worked. Enraptured by the expression he was making. Every time he looked toward the brunette’s eyes, his own would quickly dart away in embarrassment.

Feli found it sweet.

Finally, all the thorns and branches were removed, the only remaining deterrents behind Feli’s back and out of reach. The Young Master offered him his hand. Feli took ahold of the leather fingers and gripped them tight. The other boy stepped back and hauled him up as he stepped back. As he did, a few branches still stuck to his flowing tunic and a loud rip could be heard. Feli let out a loud whine of distress, and Young Master Otto gripped his should in reassurance and to steady him. Holding him still, the older boy reached around Feli and removed the last remaining wooden limbs from his clothing. Patting his clothing down and brushing off any leaves and debris, he turned Feli to inspect him.

Feli dutifully spun around for the other boy to see him from all angles, blushing slightly to be receiving so much attention. As he turned his clutched his hands together before him. He flinched as one hand pressed down on the other and put pressure on the small, unnoticed cut along his fingers. He let out a small whimper. The older boy turned him back quickly to see his hands, his eyes widened, then pinched again as he took in the small injury.

“Th-this way.”

Taking Feli’s hands gently, he guided him across the grass to his spot under the tree. Motioning for him to sit, he bent away to rifle through the small satchel he had to the side. Picking out a water canteen and handkerchief, he poured some water onto the cloth before replacing the canteen back in the bag and knelt before Feli.

Staying silent, he reached out his hand to him. Feli give his injured hand willingly. Watching with rapt attention as Master Otto tenderly took his fingers and dabbed at the bleeding cut.

Feli hissed a little at the pressure applied and the older boy drew back slightly.

“S-sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Feli replied.

The other boy continued to dab at the cut. Cleaning the blood from his fingers and relieving some of the swelling with the cool water. As he did so, Feli continued to watch his facial expressions. As he did, he came to a conclusion. The older boy really was just nervous. The anger on his face wasn’t directed at Feli. Much like his _fratello_ , his expression and his actions just didn’t match. His face might be cranky, but on the inside, he was just nervous.

_He really does just want a friend…._

Young Master Otto folded the cloth over to cover the small bloodstain and gingerly wrapped the handkerchief around Feli’s fingers. Remaining where he knelt before him, the blond clutched his empty hands in his trousers. Not sure what to do now, he looked forlornly between Feli and his hand. Sometimes meeting the younger boy’s eyes before looking away again.

Smiling up at the older boy, Feliciano held up his hand toward him. “Kiss.”

The Young Master’s eyes widened impossibly wide and a red blush enveloped his face. “W-what?!?”

Feli pouted and pointedly thrust his hand at him. “ _Madre_ and _fratello_ always kiss it better. It won’t heal unless you do.”

The blond stared down at the hand held out to him as if it were a weapon. Blushing hard and scrunching his face up as if in pain. Unclasping his grip on his trousers, the older boy gently held Feli’s hand between his own and bent forward to delicately place his lips upon it.

Drawing back, the younger boy beamed at him. His eyes slitted with how wide his smile was. The other boy awkwardly refused to meet his eyes. “B-better?’

“Sì!”

A small smile tugged at the blond’s lips. Turning his scowl into a grimace. Hands stiffly clutching his trousers once more. “I-I’m glad.”

Silence fell between the two then. Neither sure what to do next. With his entrapment and injury taken care of, Feli wanted to play. Though, he wasn’t sure what games they could do.

_Maybe he could teach me a new game?_

With this thought, he opened his mouth to ask, but stopped when something caught his eye. The book the Young Master had been reading still lay in the grass beside them. The pages open to words Feli couldn’t read and a picture of pretty lady in the most beautiful dress Feli had ever seen. It was long and soft. Billowing out from the women’s hips like a soft cloud. The same color of shimmering blue as the butterfly he’d chased earlier and just as mesmerizing.

Feli picked up the book and stared down at it in wonder. “What is this?”

“It’s a story book _mein Br_ _üder_ gave me.”

Feli peered up at him in confusion. “Books tell stories?”

Master Otto gave him a confused look. “Your parents do not ready you stories?”

The younger boy shook his head. “No. They say books are for learning, not playing. _Madre_ will sing us a story to help us fall asleep sometimes, though.”

The other boy looked between the storybook and the brunette peering down at it with such longing.

“W-would you like me to read it for you?”, he asked tentatively.

Feli’s head shot up to stare at the older boy. Grabbing him by the sleeve of his robe, he dragged the other down to the grass beside him. Thrusting the book into his lap, he latched onto his right side to peer down at the pages before them.

“ _S_ _ì! S_ _ì! S_ _ì!_ I want to!”

The blond stiffened up with having the other boy so close. Shyly he stared down at the book and turned it to the first page. “O-okay. This is the story of _Aschenputtel_.”

Clearing his throat, he tried to mimic the voice his _Br_ _üder_ used every time he read him the story.

“The wife of a rich man fell sick, and as she felt that her end was drawing near, she called her only daughter to her bedside……”

They went on like that until the sun dipped down towards the horizon. Feli made them stop multiple times while he gushed or asked questions about the story and what happened. Others where he whined about the step mother and the sisters mistreating the pretty lady in the beautiful dress. By the time the story ended, Feli was bursting with excitement. Not knowing what to do with all his energy.

Flopping back on the grass beside the older boy, he star-fished his libs out and released a giant breath in exclamation. “UWAH!!! That was such a good story! I want to wear pretty dresses and go to a ball like that!”

Master Otto stared down at him as he wriggled in the grass. Looking away, he muttered, “I-I could maybe take you to one. One day when we are older, maybe…..”

Feli shot up to a sitting position and got right in the other boy’s face. “REALLY?!?!”

The Young Master drew back in surprise, muttering another, “M-maybe….”

“YAY!!!”

The younger boy rolled around in the grass laughing and squealing in his delight. The other looked on with a small smile on his face. Flinching slightly when Feli’s cavorting sent limbs hitting his side.

The raucous movement stopped a moment later when Feli realized something. “I don’t know how to dance.”

Tears started forming in his eyes and Master Otto just couldn’t let Feli be sad. If he was sad, he wouldn’t play with him anymore. “I-I could teach you.”

Feli shot up to a sitting position and turned to the other boy. “YOU CAN!?!?”

The Young Master’s eyes widened slightly and his face heated as the gravity of what he’d offered sunk into him. He nodded shyly. It was too late to take it back now.

Feli cheered before bounding up to haul Master Otto to his feet and drag him to a clear spot between flower beds. Teaching the younger boy proved to be a lot of trouble. Feli’s attention span lacking enough focus to understand and memorize the steps to dances done at High-Court. Their lessons quickly devolved into swinging each other around by their arms before they grew too dizzy and fell down. The brunette giggling and squealing up to the orange sky above them. The blonde breathing heavy and smiling at his side.

“TEHE! I can’t wait to grow up and go to a ball! Then I’ll meet my prince and live happily ever after!”

The older boy turned sharply toward the other. “Y-you said you would go with me?”

Feli turned to him, smiling and nodding furiously. “Oh…. _S_ _ì_! Then, I can marry you!”

The other boy’s mouth hung open in shock. Embarrassed gurgling noises came from the back of his throat and his face flushed hot.

Before he could form any words to reply, a feminine voice called out for Feli to come in for supper.

“I have to go, now. _Madre_ is calling me.”

He got up and started off in the direction of the direction of the estate kitchens. Before he walked between the bushes and out of sight, he turned back to his new friend.

“Let’s play again tomorrow, okay!”

And with that Feli was gone. The older boy smiled to himself, shocked and happy he was finally able to play with the pretty girl he’d watched from afar. Falling back onto the grass, he smiled softly to himself and watched the sky the same color as her eyes pass by.

*******

**_Midnight….._ **

“ _Bambino_. _Bambino_ , you need to wake up _mio tesoro_.”

“Ngh.”

Feliciano rolled over, attempting to escape the hands shaking him and fall back into the slumbers of sleep. He would have succeeded too, if his _fratello_ hadn’t shifted to sit up next to him and jostled him fully awake.

“ _I mio amore_ , **please** wake up. You have to go!”

The hands on his shoulder became rougher as her words became more urgent. As he came more fully awake, Feliciano took in more of his surroundings. He was in his bed with his twin brother Lovino. Both woken up by their mother in the dead of night. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he started to pick up on more strange things. Things he didn’t understand.

The air around them smelled weird. Like he was standing next to the hearth in the grate hall, but bigger. A single lantern threw shadows in the still dark room the curtains drawn so not only the light of the moon could shine through. His father and mother were both standing over the bed. His mother pulling his brothers tunic over his head to dress him quickly, his cloak and cap on the bed beside them along with Feli’s own clothing. Their father stood directly behind his mother, a small sack in his hand.

The both seemed far more tense and anxious than they usually were, his father swinging his head back and forth between them and the door. Feli peered over and his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room. What was his father looking at?

As he did, he saw a strange grey cloud leak in from under the door. Strange sounds rang out from the other side. People yelling and items scraping across the floor as their voices grew higher in pitch. Foreign words hung heavy in the air, almost as dense and twice as menacing as the dark cloud creeping in.

And it terrified Feliciano.

He turned to his mother to ask her what was happening, but didn’t get the chance to. His mother silenced him by grabbing the hem of his night-gown and pulling it off and over his head. She made quick work of dressing him. Once he was set, the parents picked up the children and placed them down in front of a tapestry. His mother pulled back the tapestry to reveal a door made of the same wood paneling as the wall. His father pressed a knob in the panel’s design and the door opened inward.

Both brothers stared into the tunnel in both awe and fear. The hidden hallway was completely black, no light from any windows meeting the stale air it housed. Their parents dropped down to their knees behind them, their mother addressing the boys in their own language.

“Listen very carefully, _I mio amore_. We are going to play a game.” She made sure to look both her children in the eyes as she spoke. “At the end of this tunnel is a door out into the garden. You win this game, by hiding deep in the woods behind the garden. You need to find a really, really good spot away from all the dark clouds and all the buildings on the estate. There are a bunch of tall men like your father dressed in dark clothes. They will be looking for you. If you let them find you, you lose the game. You need to stay hidden until one of us or a knight comes to find you.”

She paused and looked both in the eyes once more. Turning back to Feliciano, she spoke. “Feli, tell me the rules to this game.”

He repeated the rules back to her as best he could remember. She must have been happy, because she nodded. “And what do the knight’s look like?”

“T-they have swords and wear capes with the big yellow bird on them.”

Nodding, she turned to Lovino and asked him the same thing. He repeated the rules far better than Feliciano did. “And who can you not let find you?”

“Tall men in dark clothing.”

His _fratello’s_ voice rang out far more confident and clear than his own. It was strange. His brother loved his sleep and would usually grumble and gripe at being woken up for any reason. Feli looked at his face in the dim light and note his pinched brow. He too must know something was happening. Something was not right. He didn’t understand.

His mother nodded again and turned to his father. The man looked at her and they shared a glance. Bending down they both hugged their children tight. Placing kisses on their foreheads, they guided them through the doorway and into the hall beyond. His father placed the small sack on Lovino’s shoulders and they both stepped back. His father placed his hand on the edge of the door just as a loud banging started behind them. Both parents whipped around to look before turning back to their children.

“Go! _Bambinos_ you must go now!”

Feliciano didn’t get to ask his mother what that sound was as his father closed the door and ushered them in to inky darkness. Feli reached out searching for his brother, scared he’d been eaten up by the void just like him. “L-Lovi?”

A hand reached out and grabbed his, causing him to squeak. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He so, scared. He didn’t like the dark. He didn’t like this game. Why did he have to play!

“Come, Feli. We need to hide.”

“I don’t wanna! I don’t like this game, _fratello_! I’m scared!”

“Don’t be scared, Feli. I’m here.”

The younger twin felt Lovino’s hand squeeze his a moment later.

“Come on, we need to find a good hiding spot before they’re all gone.”

Stumbling along, he trailed after his brother. Whimpers following them as he cried the entire way. No light could be found as they stumbled forward. Blind to anything littering the floor or the placement of the walls. The air became clouded and dense the farther they ventured in, heated and uncomfortable around them. A strange sound crawled along the walls above them. Groaning and echoing like wind overhead.

A harsh rumble sounded above them and they both stopped to listen. Not knowing or understanding what it meant. It was so hot. The air smelled so bad. Why did it smell so bad.

The groaning grew louder. Both brothers looking up in an attempt to see what was causing that noise. Feli drew his hand up and rubbed at his eyes. They stung so much. A black gunk sticking to his tears and staying where it shouldn’t. The sound above them suddenly got louder and before he could register what had happened, he heard his brother call out his name at the same time his rear and back hit the floor behind him.

The world crashed down on them then. A great mass of lumber and flames fell down between them. Licking up the walls surrounding them and creating a barrier to separate the two bodies. A great cloud of dust, smoke, and ash blinded his eyes and clouded his lungs.

Feli screamed and hacked, trying to get closer to the flaming pillar dividing him and his brother. He stumbled forward and tried to touch the wall of death. If he could just move a piece, maybe his brother could hear him.

A small hand reached out and delicate skin shriveled up in the face of such inferno. The handkerchief still wrapped around his fingers caught aflame and he screamed. Scrambling to tear it off before it could burn off on his hand. It dropped down and went up with the rest of the boy’s hope.

He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t see.

He couldn’t think.

He was alone.

He cried and gasped as he stumbled back and away from the hell surrounding him. Great sobs wracking his tiny body as he crawled away from the flames. Instinct taking over and forcing him to move away. To run.

So, he did.

His palms and knees turned bloody before he reached the end of the long and winding corridor. His head heavy and tongue as swollen as his eyes. His hands palmed up and down the wall in front of him, desperate to escape. Tired and ready to just lay down to sleep.

His small nails caught on a door handle and he let out a weak cry of relief. Turning it, he was hit with a gust of fresh air right to his face. Smoke billowed out through the opening around him and out into the night. He stepped out and waked a few steps to see around him. His eyes still stung something fierce. Rubbing his eyes, he saw the garden around him. He’d come out near one of the outer walls. Next to the stable. Loud noises and the shriek of horses danced on the air with the rumble of something dying. Turning back the way he came, Feli rubbed his eyes to try and see what was making such and deathly sound.

He turned and lost all hope of ever seeing his family again. Agony pure and devastating crashed down upon his tiny heart. The entire estate was being eaten alive by flames. Consuming every scrap of home and safety right before him. People, animals, and structure screaming into the night above as their horrid demise.

Feli just watched. His young mind couldn’t understand what was happening. Didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

He didn’t like this game.

Taking a step back, his foot landed on something, startling him. In his surprise, he lost his balance and fell back over the item. Landing on his rear and palms, he let out a harsh cry as the scrapes on his palms met grass, dirt, and gravel. He pulled up his hand to see it covered in fresh, wet blood. Looking down, he found himself sitting in a small pool of it.

And in the center, was a small, triangular leather hat.

Fresh tears sprung to his eyes, to evaporate in the heat surrounding him. Harsh amber light danced across the inky surface of the pool he sat in. Reaching out to touch the soft leather, Feli felt his voice crack around a single name. He was truly alone now.

“O-Otto….”

Hand fisted in the soft material, Feli lifted his head to the stars above. He couldn’t stay here. He knew he had to hide, but he was so afraid. He didn’t like the dark, but there was no other choice. Where would he find light in this hell.

Not even the moon could outshine the darkness of the flames before him.

A small twinkle appeared out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, Feli gazed up to see a single star. Shining brighter than all the others in the night sky.

_“Madre! Look at the star! It’s so pretty!”_

_His mother looked up to see the star her son spoke of. It was still early evening, but even so, the star shone brightly in the sky above. His brother peered up to look as well._

_“Ah! Mi amore, you have found Polaris! The North Star!”_

_“North Star?”_

_“S_ _ì, mio tesoro! It is a very special star. Sailors use it to know which direction they sail. It’s a way for them to keep safe. If they follow the star, they can find home.”_

Safe.

Home.

Clutching the bloody hat to his chest, Feliciano looked to the star above and headed North.

** German Translations: **

  1. Schmetterling = Butterfly
  2. Brüder = Brother
  3. Aschenputtel = Cinderella



** Italian Translations: **

  1. Fratello = Brother
  2. Mia Madre = My Mother
  3. Mio Padre = My Father
  4. Patatino = Little Potato
  5. Bambino = Baby/Child
  6. Sì = Yes
  7. Mio Tesoro = My Treasure
  8. I Mio Amore = My Loves



*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! Challenged here! Alright guys! That’s it for now! I’m SO excited to get into the second book. We have a lot of stuff planned for you guys and I can’t wait! I’ll do my best to update when I can, though I give no promises as to when that will be. Don’t forget to say hi in the comments section and we’ll see you next time! (^^)


	3. Chapter #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenged here! So, I finally had some free time where I didn’t feel like death warmed over from all the stress and whatnot of working at a medical facility with all the crud going on. (Spoilers) This Gal! So, here! *Holds up chapter like a mom showing off her new baby* I know it’s a bit (a lot) shorter than the average 8-10k chapter we usually dish out, but you know what? It’s done and I can never guarantee when I will be able to update, so here yah go! Enjoy! (^^)

Ludwig breathed in through his mouth and out through his nose. Squaring his shoulders, he raised his fist to the foreboding plank of elaborate wood before him. Rapping his knuckles against the dark grain, he waited for permission to come in.

“Enter.”

Taking the brass knob in hand, he turned it and swung the door inward. On the other side sat the imposing figure of his biological father, King Aldrich of the Kingdom of Gegend. Sitting behind his massive oak desk, the man in question watched on as Ludwig stepped forward and bowed slightly to him. His raised eyebrow the only movement his son received in greeting at his arrival.

“You summoned me, my King?”

Aldrich sat forward and stooped his fingers before him as Ludwig raised from his bow. His tone brooked no argument. His voice crisp, devoid of any warmth to soften the blow.

“King Louis and I have both agreed it is time you fulfil your obligations as Prince and heir. You are to marry his second eldest daughter Antoinette. She and her elder sister will be joining our court for the season within the week. The announcement will be made and the formal papers signed, the month following the Summer Solstice celebration.”

Ludwig’s heart immediately plummeted at the King’s ruling. He couldn’t say he was surprised. He’d been pondering the same thing as of late. Meeting the King’s eyes, he frowned. He was twenty-one now. By his age, most heirs were already married off, if not already the father of their own children. The only reason he wasn’t already himself, was his delayed education and training due to not being born the first prince of the Kingdom.

_Not that anyone spoke of such things and lived to see the next day._

Still, he could not let his fate be completely decided by this man. Not if his best idea of his Queen was, well…. **that.**

“No.”

The King raised his hackles at Ludwig’s reply. “Do not mistake your King’s orders as something you have a choice in, **_boy_**.”

Ludwig grated at the lack of title used. Taking a steadying breath, he wondered at his own patience and control sometimes. After everything this man had done, sometimes only the cold numbness of manners were the only things keeping him from outright assassinating him.

“I am not disagreeing in my need to marry and fulfil my duty to produce an heir. However, I cannot accept our best option is Princess Antoinette. I agree it is time I took a wife. I also agree a marital alliance with the Kingdom of Papillon would be the most beneficial to our own Kingdom. Though, I **will** disagree with making Princess Antionette my Queen. If we are to form an engagement with a Princess of Papillon, it would be better to form it with her older twin, Princess Marie.”

Aldrich paused for a second, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Ludwig merely straightened his shoulders and awaited the replying blow in their conversational battle.

“You would throw away Papillon’s _Prized Jewel_ , for a Princess whose nickname is literally **_The Cow of the Butterfly Court_**.”

It was not a question. Just a statement of confusion.

Ludwig frowned at the nickname given the Princess Marie. They’d shared cordial correspondence since they’d been introduced to each other over the years and enjoyed each other’s solace on the rare occasion’s they’d met. If anything, Ludwig would consider their relationship a friendship between partners. They’d never spoken the words out loud, though he knew they both shared the same wish to marry should they have to suffer an arranged marriage for their Kingdoms.

No. Princess Marie was not his destined soul mate. But, she was a someone he could feasibly see himself enjoying a fulfilling life and companionship with. Someone he could trust to help him lead his Kingdom.

Sometimes that’s the best you could hope for.

“The Papillon court has more waif-like beauty standards than we do. Princess Marie might not be considered slim, but she is certainly not grotesque. I fear if Antionette were to carry my child, the birthing process would kill both her and the baby. If she is even capable of carrying a child to term. I’d rather not waste my time on remarrying and trying once more.”

Ludwig unclasped his arms from behind his back and crossed them in front of his chest. “Further-more. I’ve witnessed how Princess Antionette interacts with her own court. The Papillon King spoils her as if she is still a child. She tosses money about like a farmer sowing his seeds upon the land. She would empty our coffers within a year.”

The Prince rolled his eyes, before once more meeting the King’s gaze. “I cannot inherit your crown if there is nothing left to reign over.”

The King narrowed his eyes at Ludwig’s sarcastic remark. He sat back in his chair and regarded the Prince with a peeved expression. “King Louis **does** favor his second daughter. Even if all you’ve stated is accurate, rejecting his offer of his **Precious Jewel** will not go over well. It could very well deteriorate our relations even if we still form a marital alliance.”

Aldrich’s eyebrows drew down once again as he leaned back forward over his desk. “Your preference, is not my priority.”

Ludwig pulled in a long breath, closing his eyes and letting it out slowly. Opening them once more, he met the King head on. “But the prosperity of this Kingdom is.”

Ludwig stepped forward up to the desk from his place in the middle of the room. Rising to his full height, he clasped his hands once more behind his back. Maintaining eye contact with the King all the while.

“The Princesses will arrive in time for the Summer Solstice Ball. I **humbly** suggest that this year, we make it a Masquerade Ball. People’s true nature comes out when their faces are hidden and free of retaliation from their actions. Witness for yourself how she holds herself in a public setting before our people. Invite other prospects to the Ball as well, if you like. Test every one of them, and see who is worthy to be our Queen. **Prove me wrong**.”

Ludwig took silent satisfaction behind his own mask as he witnessed anger over-take the Kings expression. A certain amount of glee coursed through him at the sight of vein forming on his forehead above a twitching eye.

The King maintained the same look of tightly held rage as he sat back in his chair and flipped his long pale hair over his shoulder. Waving his hand in disgust, he dismissed the Prince. “So, be it.”

Prince Ludwig bowed slightly once more before taking his leave.

Letting the door fall shut behind him, he made his way out to the main hall of the Royal wing. The Captain of his personal guard and right hand, Lars Mogens, was there waiting for him. Ludwig inclined his head in greeting and kept walking. Lars returned the nod and fell into step behind him, as court etiquette and rank dictated.

He waited until they were in the private hallways to the Royal Chambers before he addressed his friend and superior. “It did not go well?”

Ludwig let out a sarcastic huff at the monotoned question. “On the contrary,” he answered gruffly, “Congratulations are in order. I am to be married.”

The Prince allowed himself a small smile in his aggravated state at the sound of his usually un-phasable friend stumbling in surprise behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Challenged here. So yah, you know how in Das Biest we kinda had baby action happening before going from 0 to like 1k REAL quick? Not gonna happen this book. Y’all gonna get a short ride to the top of the roller-coaster before we drop your butts in the thick of it. Look forward to it. We are. *Evil Smirk* Stay safe everyone and we’ll see you next update! (^^)


	4. Chapter #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Challenged here! WHELP! I had the urge to write today instead of taking a nap (which is not very often), so guess who just rolled with it? Another shorter chapter I know, but at least it’s out and every little bit counts right? Anyway, enjoy the fast update today guys! You are all awesome! (^^)

**_“WHAT are you doing?!?!”_ **

Feliciano reared back from his precarious position atop a stool. Bent over the lip of the piano’s exposed mechanisms, a loud bang rang out from within as he startled from the older man’s scream of dismay. Slamming the back of his head on the piano’s lifted cover and letting out a pained yelp.

Holding back the tears and hunching his shoulders, the eighteen-year-old rubbed the sore spot absently with his free hand and straightened out from under the cover to turn and face the enraged individual. In his other hand, he held a wet cloth. The once white linen now coated in a dusty grey substance. 

“Ah! _Buongiorno_ , Master Roderich!”

Feliciano toddled off the stool and trotted over to the Master of the house. “Are you off to practice with the orchestra this morning?”

Roderich simply ignored the question. His head whipping back and forth between his precious instrument and the filthy cloth in his hand.

“Vargas. **Please** tell me you were not cleaning the inside of my piano.”

Feli flinched back at the malice in the man’s words. His eyes widening as he closed in on himself. Stumbling over his words, he managed to etch out a reply. “I-it was dusty. I-I thought it would h-help your music. I was hoping m-maybe it would play better if it wasn’t dirty.”

The other man drew in a sharp breath of air and knocked shoulders with Feli as he marched past him and up to the instrument in question. He peered inside and gasped in outrage, a hand reaching with a handkerchief to wipe down some of the strings and surfaces of access liquid. The small piece of cloth came away with minimal discoloration, but little rolled-up nuggets of wet dust and debris caught in the stitches of the mans monogramed initials.

“You thought wrong, Vargas.”

Roderich marched around the side of the piano and played a single C note in the middle of the keyboard. The resulting sound was gross and displeasing to the ear. Completely out of tune from what it should be.

“Not only did your stupid attempts to help force my piano out of tune, you managed to get dust clogs stuck on my strings and water has soaked into the wood.”

He turned to look at the younger man with rage filled despair. “Normally, I would just retune it or have the strings replaced. However, you’ve managed to damage the interior wood. It’s already starting to bow and bend. I’m not even sure if it can be replaced.”

His head hung low for a moment as he looked back at his ruined partner. Rolling his gaze back to Feli the tilt of his head took on a decidedly sadistic turn. “You’ve been with my wife for fourteen years, and yet you can’t even follow the most basic of instructions. Even the beggars in the slums know not to get instruments wet. Why my wife still keeps you by her side is beyond me.”

Feli felt the tears slip down his cheeks. A hand coming up to clasp his lips shut over a wet sob. His eyes squeezed shut. Missing the guilty look his Master shot his way and the lone hand lifted in his direction.

At that moment, the door to the drawing room burst open and Lady Elizabeta Héderváry strode in. She paused at the scene in front of her before turning to her husband. “What has happened?”

Roderich let his hand drop. His shoulders becoming stiff and his eyes cold. “Your **servant** thought he should be helpful and wash the inside of my piano.”

Looking between the two, Elizabeta shot her husband an apologetic look before approaching Feliciano and drawing him against her shoulder. Lifting her arm towards Roderich, she extended the letter clasped there in his direction. “An urgent missive from the palace has just arrived.”

Once he’d stepped forward to take the article, his wife turned her attention to the younger man in his arms. She didn’t see the betrayed look flash across his eyes. Opening the letter, Roderich’s heart began to panic in the cage of his ribs. “ _Mein Gott…._ ”

Elizabeta immediately turned in his direction at the gasped words. “What does it say.”

Roderich looked at the letter, to his wife and back again. “His Majesty King Louis the XIII of Papillion and his two eldest princesses will be in attendance for the Summer Solstice Ball. His Majesty has requested a piece be composed for the occasion in their honor.”

His wife turned pale at his words. “The Summer Solstice is in two weeks.”

“Oh, there’s more!” Roderich threw the missive high in the air. The office wax seal of His Majesty causing the parchment to drop to the floor with little flutter.

“Not only do I now need to compose a completely new piece fit enough for Royalty.” He gestured to his piano. “I need to do it without the main instrument I compose with.”

He started pacing back and forth, he hands thrown in the air for emphasis. “Oh, no. I must do so, in two weeks, **and** practice with the orchestra to perfection!”

He paused before them. Holding his wife’s shoulders in his hands, focused solely on her. Feli stared wide eyed between the two. “Not only that! The Ball shall now be a **Masquerade Ball**! Eliza, where am I going to find a tailor or seamstress that can make masks for us, let alone a whole orchestra on such short notice?!?!”

Feli started shaking at the other man’s words. The severity of his attempted help hitting him square in the chest. Before he could open his mouth to stutter out an apology, Roderich walked away to flounce onto the bench before the piano’s keyboard. His wife’s pinched expression not being the one of comfort he’d wanted in that moment.

Taking a deep breath, the Countess released Feliciano from her hold and walked over to her husband. The heels of her masculine boots clacking against the wooden floor or the drawing room. Roderich lifted a dramatic hand from his eyes at her approach. She motioned for him to sit up and sat down where his head once lay. Motioning for him to place his head upon her lap, she began to stroke her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner.

Feliciano would have blushed if he wasn’t already used to the frequent displays of affection the couple showed to one another. For all that Roderich was often mean towards himself, it was abundantly obvious to anyone who witnessed the two interact that the man **worshipped** his wife. As she did him. If ever there was a couple truly in love with one another, it was them.

Elizabeta sighed as she contemplated their predicament. “I agree the loss of your favorite instrument is a major set-back. However, we don’t have the option of refusing our King. You must compose something for the event, piano or not.”

Her fingers paused at an idea. “Would the Theatre House not be willing to lend you theirs’?”

Roderich sighed. Taking his wife’s hand from his forehead and kissing it, before placing it over his heart. “It’s not so much a matter of **if** , they would. We have such a short time before the event. I don’t feel comfortable being away from the orchestra during practice to compose.”

Elizabeta nodded sagely. “Your Concertmaster is a good man. He is more than capable of leading practice for a few days while you write.”

A small, cheeky smile graced her lips. “And if you’re already at the theater composing, you’ll be able to listen to them in the background and monitor their progress. In a way, Feli’s little mistake is a blessing in disguise.”

Roderich scrunched his eyes in annoyance. His pleasant smile instantly gone at the reminder of his beloved partners’ demise. “Not funny.”

His Countess giggled. “Perhaps not. However, our plight as humans is to deal with the cards we are dealt. Not whine until they fix themselves.”

Her husband grunted in begrudging agreement. “This still does not fix the problem of outfitting almost sixty people with masks on such short notice. Our usual performance attire should suffice; however, you will need a costume made fit for your status as well. The palace would have sent out letters to inform the other gentry, not just us. Where are we going to find a shop that can make it in time?”

Elizabeta patted his chest lovingly. “You let me worry about that. I have a few favors I could call in. You just worry about the music. What about that piece you were playing around with last week?”

A sudden light entered the composer’s eyes. His eyebrows raised and he sat up, a hand to his chin in contemplation. “Yes, yes. Perhaps. That might work. It would have to be tweaked a bit, but with a little polish it might….”

The man quickly stood up and turned to the wall of bookshelves lining the far wall. His notes and music sheets organized to within an inch of their life, were quickly pulled from their resting places as he mumbled quietly to himself.

Feli turned towards Elizabeta as she stood and nodded towards the door. Following her out, they quietly left her husband to his work and walked down the hall toward her own offices in the household library. Once inside, Feli closed the doors behind him and sat down across from the large desk taking up residence in the middle of the room.

His Mistress hastily pulled out some parchment and began scrawling out an order and accompanying note. Quickly finishing her task, she dusted the parchment with sand, and turned to the small safe hidden behind their wedding portrait. Gathering a few coins from inside, she placed them in a small pouch and clasped the missive closed with her official wax seal.

Coming around from her desk, she handed both to Feli. Motioning for him to follow once more, they made their way to the front door. “Feli, please take these and deliver them to the shop owned by Madam Schmitt around the corner. I am needed at the Palace Smithy, so you will have to take it. Please inform whomever you speak with, this is a down payment for the fifty-eight masks and clothes we will be ordering. She will receive whatever other compensation she requires upon their delivery.”

Feli cocked his head in confusion. He wasn’t the greatest at mathematics, but something about that number seemed off. The Countess noticed his expression and asked, “Feli, what’s wrong?”

“ _Sorella_ , i-isn’t that too many?”

“What do you mean, dear?”

“There are only fifty-five musicians playing at the Ball, plus you and Master Roderich.”

Elizabeta just smiled at him. “And you, _meine süße_.”

Feliciano stared up at her with wide eyes.

The older woman’s smile just grew. “If you are wearing a mask and costume, no one will know your station. Now will they?”

Feliciano’s chest raced at the exciting thought. He’d always wanted to see the palace. He’d heard such wonderful things about the place. About the parties held there and the Grande Noble Lords and Ladies dancing the night away in the most exquisite dresses and coats. Of drinks and music to light up the stars above. He’d dreamed of one day seeing it for himself, and now it seemed he not only had a chance, but **permission** to go.

Maybe if he was exceptionally lucky, he could even sneak away to visit the hall of portraits. He’d always love the arts, painting holding a special place in his heart. With Elizabeta as his Mistress, he’d even been given the opportunity to try his own hand at it. His skill growing to the point, she’d even asked him to paint the wedding portrait hanging in her office.

The young servants’ heart swelled at the amazing thought, then deflated in the next instant. His dazzling smile blinking off like a switch.

Elizabeta immediately took notice. “Feli?”

He looked up at her sadly, his shoulders slumped. “I don’t think Master Roderich would want me there. Not after I broke his precious piano. If he didn’t hate me before, he does now.”

She paused at his words before putting a hand on his shoulder. “Yes, he is quite upset and understandably so. But, Feli he doesn’t hate you.”

The woman took a large breath and sighed back out. “If anything, he hates himself. When he sees you, he is reminded of what he considers his own shortcomings.”

Feli cocked his head to the side, entirely confused by what she was saying. His one errant curl bouncing wildly with the movement.

Elizabeta let out another, deeper sigh. Trying to find the words to explain without forgoing her husband’s confidence too much. “On the surface, you may be my indentured servant. However, I view you more as my adopted brother. You are family to me, Feli. A family he believes he can never give me.”

Feli’s eyes stretched in realization. He’d been with his Mistress for fourteen years now. He had no knowledge or memories of his life before then. Just random snippets of his parents and an older _fratello_.

_…. Flames…...Blood…._

Feliciano shook his head slightly, not wishing those particular memories to surface any time soon. They always made him stressed to the point he had to run around the estate for hours until he could calm down.

In those fourteen years, he’d been by his Mistresses side. Watching her fall in love with Master Roderich. Witnessing their grief when a child never came. Had clumsily brought their tea in time to accidentally eavesdrop on Roderich reading his wife the healers written report.

Her husband could not give her a child.

He’d been caught listening in on their conversation and the relationship between himself and Roderich had been steadily getting worse ever since.

Elizabeta smiled mournfully at him. She raised her hand with his coat in hand. Helping him drape it over his shoulders and straighten his collar for him. “I’m not saying his behavior is acceptable. He shouldn’t be treating you this way, station be damned. But, I would appreciate it if you could find it in your heart to keep trying with him. He’s in pain and lashing out because of it. Sometimes he forgets to think before he speaks. In the end, he is human like the rest of us.”

A sad smile crept over Feli’s lips. He didn’t want her to be so sad. She was his family. His _Sorella_. The only one he had now.

Master Roderich too.

Gritting his teeth, the younger man gave her a decisive nod. He would keep trying.

The Countess smiled gratefully at him before turning him and pushing him toward the front door. “Now go, I’m sure the line at the shop is huge by now. Best not waste any more time. And don’t worry about the Ball. You’re going. I need someone to escort me while my husband is working anyway. He doesn’t get a say in the matter.”

Feli grinned teasingly at her. They both knew it was a poor excuse. She was the last women in the Kingdom in need of a man to escort her. Though, he appreciated the teasing remark anyway. Blowing her a kiss and a wink, he quickly fled through the door and to the drive beyond.

Elizabeta waved as his form retreated and the door closed. Her lips pressed flat into a somber line as soon as he was out of view. Wishing she could fix everything with a snap of her fingers. Sadly, it just didn’t work like that.

She knew that just as well as everyone else.

Turning to the hooks on the wall once more, she donned her favorite great-coat and headed on her way herself.

She might not be able to magically will away all their woes.

But this much at least, she could do.

** Italian Translations: **

  1. Sorella = Sister
  2. Buongiorno = Good Morning



** German Translations: **

  1. Meine Süße = My Sweet
  2. Mein Gott = My God



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Challenged here. A special shout out to my SO (codename: Aladdin). I pretty much made my poor man physically cringe until he cried with this chapter. He’s a musician himself just could not stand what we did to poor Roderich’s precious piano. R.I.P. He was also EXTREMELY helpful with some of the research for the instrumental parts of this chapter and has agreed to help with the music, history and other related information/fact checking we will be seeing/needing once we get to the Ball. *rubs hands gleefully* I hope Y’all are thirsty, cause it’s gonna be juicy. *wink* (Claps all around for Aladdin) 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying the ride so far. We are certainly enjoying writing it. As always feel free to leave us a comment, they always make our day. Stay safe, and we’ll see you guys in the next update. (^^)


	5. Chapter #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! Challenged here! Hope everyone is doing well! It’s been a hot minute since we last updated. Both Talent and I are still doing okay. We have a bit of news for y’all in the bottom author’s note (don’t worry, it’s not bad news), so please take a quick read when you finish the chapter.  
> We have a little bit of world-building to start off the chapter. I was having a hard time typing it “in story”, so we just decided to add it here in the author’s notes and save ourselves and you guys a headache. *wink*  
> Brandenburg- Current capital city of the Kingdom of Gegend. Before it became the official capital city of Gegend, it WAS Gegend. Brandenburg itself was originally the city-state of Gegend, before the reign of King Wilhelm (Gil and Ludwig’s Grandfather/Aldrich’s Father). During his reign, King Wilhelm was a Warlord and conquered many different territories and Kingdoms of the time. Effectively expanding Gegend’s borders well past the city walls to what they are currently in story. After the expansion, the original city was promoted to the Kingdom’s capital city and given the name Brandenburg. Because, Brandenburg was originally it’s own city-state, the city itself is completely self-sufficient and capable of withstanding a siege for YEARS if it has to. (Basically it’s Troy, but better.)  
> Brandenburg is also separated by different districts based on caste and where the walls and river are. Essentially a river runs East to West through the entire city, along with different walls between the districts erected to protect the center (Palace) in the event of a siege. The entire city covers an area of 225 Square Miles or 10,500 acres.  
> Here is a map of the city we made. The link has also been added/updated in the info chapter.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/talentlychallenged6096   
> *We haven’t quite figured out how to add pics to AO3 yet. If you know how to, please tell us in the comments! Please feel free to save the picture to your own files. You will probably have to zoom in a bit. We got a little in depth with it. *wink*  
> That’s all for now! Please enjoy! (^^)

Feli’s cheeks hurt as he attempted to squeeze between the rounded hips of two matrons rioting and screaming for the shop attendant’s attention. He’d sprinted to the shop and barely managed to slip in the doors and speak to Madame Schmitt before the horde descended. Servants and aides to all the noble families jostled in a pit of roiling bodies at the shop's door. All eager to place their orders as far up the task list as possible.

An elbow knocked him between his shoulder blades and he collapsed to the dusty floor with a wail of pain. Those around him paid no mind as stray feet pelted into his ribs and legs. Covering the back of his neck with his hands, Feli used his elbows and knees to crawl out between the legs of the crowd. He reached the edge of the mob shortly and crawled out with a relieved huff, bruises already forming all over his skin.

Once out, he scrambled around the corner of the building at record speed. Peering around the corner at the row happening at the entrance, he absently brushed some of the dirt and street dust off his clothes with one hand. With his other, Feli patted down his side pocket, assuring himself his small purse of personal money still rested where it should. Once he’d confirmed he hadn’t lost it, he gave his head a small shake and turned in the direction of home.

It was still mid-morning and the streets were crowded with attendants and servants, or the like. Running errands or escorting their charges to appointments. Still more bustled about in the wake of the Masquerade proclamation. Feli weaved through the crowd with ease. He’d never left the capital once his Mistress had taken him in, and subsequently had lived here for most of his life. Plenty of time to learn all the local short-cuts and alleys. 

As he walked, he smiled at the laughter of children or lovers calling out to each other across the way. For all that it was very loud and hectic, the atmosphere of the street had a jovial air to it in anticipation of the upcoming festivities. 

Still, this morning’s encounter with Master Roderich left a bad taste in his mouth. He knew deep down the man didn’t mean to be as blunt as he’d been. However, he never lied to Feli. Not in the entire time he’d known him. The older man thought him useless. 

Feli’s heart sank at the toxic thoughts swirling around the front of his brain. All he’d ever wanted was to be useful to Elizabetta. Roderich too, by extension. Feliciano didn’t remember much of the night she’d found him. Barely anything at all really, but what he  **did** remember was fear. The fear and confusion of what lurked in the dark as it closed in on him. The heat of something chasing him and devouring the path from behind in earthy bellows. Leaving him nowhere to go, but toward the light. Away from the unknown.

Feli shook his head as the image most visited upon his nightmares flashed in his mind’s eye. It was no use now. As lonely as he was, trying to remember a family long lost would not help him. 

And they were dead.

Mistress told him so. 

He’d only asked her where he’d come from once, and she’d told him. Before he could be officially made her indentured servant, an investigation had been done. 

Elisabetta had done it herself. 

She never told him all the details and he didn’t want her to. What was the point? But, she  **had** informed him his parents and an older twin brother had died in a house fire of sorts. It certainly explained his aversion of open flames and dark spaces. To this day, he couldn’t sleep without some sort of light illuminating his room. A rather troublesome problem when the main source of light was either the sun or candles. Hence his room in the attic with a large sky-light. 

A small child rushed out in front of him, chasing his friend. Feli skidded to a stop, but fell on his rear when he lost his balance. A forlorn huff escaped him as a few people around them laughed at his tumble. Tears stung his eyes as he moved to stand once more. 

He couldn’t even walk right! Master Roderich was correct. He couldn’t do anything for either of them. No matter how hard Feli tried to learn or do better, he always just made things worse. They’d done so much for him, and even after all this time there was nothing he could do to return their kindness. 

He was just a burden. 

Feliciano blinked rapidly in an attempt to stop the tears from running down his cheeks. The child and his friend laughed at him and called him a cry-baby. The people around him averted their eyes or gave disapproving glances at the sight of a grown man crying in the dirty street. 

Feli curled in on himself and made to kneel, before standing. His hand went to the corner of the building to his right. He used the corner to haul himself up and as he did, the bright colors of a shop sign on the next street drew his attention. 

Linus’s Apothecary and Consultations

Now Selling!

NEWEST MODEL

£8

Male Pregnancy Suppositories!

Come inside for more details and a free consultation! 

\\(^0^)/

_ That’s it. _

Feli felt the knot of hurt and hopelessness in his chest travel up and to his throat in exhalation. Of course. If he couldn’t even stand on his own two feet, then all he had to do was lay on his back! 

The more he thought about it, the better of an idea it became. Master and Mistress couldn’t have any children of their own. The one thing they both truly wanted. It wouldn’t be the same as if it were their own child, but just having one in the house would still make them happy! He might not be able to make them happy himself, but he’s sure his child would. 

Feliciano hopped up to an upright standing with a newfound sense of energy. He was half-way to the shop when a sudden idea struck him. 

But who would be the father? 

Feli halted at that. Suddenly finding himself just as lost with what to do as he was a few moments ago. It couldn’t be Roderich, he’d never be able to do such a thing to his Mistress, even if the man could father children. But then, who? Someone from the estate? If he was being honest, Feliciano didn’t particularly like any of the other servants. Man or woman. If he’d at least liked a woman, he’d just ask her to marry him and they could start a family the natural way. There would be no need for the fake womb. If he liked any of the men he would do the same and buy the suppository. 

Feli didn’t have either of those. 

So the question remained, who? 

The young man ran his hands up his arms in a nervous habit. He supposed he could always go find a stranger at one of the pubs, but they would know who he was and recognize him. He didn’t want to get pregnant and never let the father know about his child. At least, not if he was a decent guy. 

But, if it was some meanie, they might come after him all the same. He wouldn’t allow someone to hurt his child and could justify telling the father about them to protect his baby. 

And Feliciano was recognizable. As a servant to Lady Héderváry, and the one she sent on most of her personal errands, Feliciano was well known to the shop owners and business partners of his Mistress. Anyone simply had to ask to know where to find him. 

So, how was he going to hide himself? Travel outside the city, maybe? He’d never been outside the walls and no way could he go by himself! 

Feliciano shook his head and turned back the way he’d come. This was a stupid idea. Once again he couldn’t do anything right. He couldn’t travel and he couldn’t find a man he could stomach stealing a baby from without fear of him finding him later. It’s not like he could let the man in question pound him with a bag over his head, could he?

Feli froze as the mental image reminded him of why he’d been out and about in the first place. 

The Masquerade Ball.

It was perfect. 

Everyone would be wearing a mask. No one would recognize him. Nor he, them. He had an excuse. How was he supposed to find the father if he didn’t know who he was? Travelers from all around the Kingdom would be going. He wouldn’t have to go outside the city, they’d be coming to him! Everyone would probably be drunk. The father might not even remember the deed. 

The young man drew the small coin pouch in his pocket out and hastily counted the coins. He had exactly £8 to his name. It would clean him out, but he could buy it. 

Feli placed the coins back in their pouch and clasped it to his chest. This was happening. He could do this. He could be useful. 

He would make them happy. 

Feliciano stepped forward, and entered the apothecary. Heart in his throat and mission decided, his eyes wide with hope.

  
  


*******

Linus wrapped the suppository gingerly in two layers of cloth. He tied the unassuming pattern around the package before turning back to his main counter and the young, nervous man standing there. 

The Artisan and shop owner smiled gently at the youth. It was unusual for a prospective parent to come in alone. Usually, the couple would come in together. Make a fond memory of the special occasion. Similar to a young bride shopping with their mother for materials to make her wedding dress. This person had come alone though, and while unusual, was not the only one to do so. 

Often wives and husbands of soldiers or traveling merchants who request something in preparation of their partner returning home. 

Linus stepped up behind the counter and met the young man’s eyes. A dark blush smattered his face and the older man felt a warmth in his heart. This boy seemed so eager, so hopeful with this purchase. He couldn’t imagine such an innocent and unassuming person planning anything nefarious. 

His customer pulled out a small purse and counted out exactly £8 in coins. Linus double checked the amount and put it in his coin drawer, before pushing the wrapped bundle toward him. 

“Congratulations, young man. I hope you are successful.”

The other blushed even harder, his shoulders shrugging up to his ears and nodding with a happy little smile. 

“Ah! Almost forgot!” 

The Apothic Artisan turned back to his shelving behind the counter. 

“Now, before you and your partner are ready to try, be sure to insert the suppository about six hours before copulation. That will give it enough time to get settled inside. Once it is settled, you will have a twelve hour window for conception to occur. Be sure to insert it deep enough that your partner's member will not jostle it. If it falls out during the act, it will not take. If that does happen, come back and we can see about a discount and replacement.”

Linus pulled out different drawers and moved bottles and potions aside in his search. He pulled a small vial out and then another. Placing them on the counter he continued, touching the first vial with a single finger. 

“This first vial is to help ease the suppository in, so it won’t hurt. It also helps make actual intercourse more pleasurable. I’ll throw this and the other vial in for free this time around. If you decide you would like to purchase more for later use, please be sure to pay us another visit.”

The young man nodded once more. He moved on to the next vial. 

“This one is to disinfect the suppository. Or anything else really. Wet a clean cloth with it and wipe down the suppository. Place it on a clean surface and wait for it to dry.  **Do not** insert it before it’s dry. It will sting like hell and you will possibly get very drunk. Coat it in the contents of this other vial and insert it.”

He paused and waited for the young man to voice any questions. He didn’t and simply nodded again. The boy didn’t meet his eyes. His shoulders hiked higher.

“Okay, let me grab a little basket for you. If you have any questions, please feel free to stop in to ask them. There is no such thing as a stupid question. I would much rather take a few moments to answer, than have you accidentally break it or yourself.”

Linus bent down under the counter to grab from his pile of small woven baskets designed to seat various vials and prevent spillage.

“I should also mention some of the side-effects you should be aware of. Mainly, the mark. The new model has a new feature which-!”

The shop owner picked a basket from the top of the pile and straightened as he spoke. Though, when he came up from behind the counter, the young man had fled.

An annoyed sigh sounded off to his right, and Linus turned to see his nephew and apprentice standing in the doorway leading to the workshop. A large basket of freshly acquired plants in his hand. 

“Let me guess. You left the item on the counter to grab something before you finished the consultation, and the customer took off with it.”

He set the basket on the floor beside him and crossed his arms before staring at his uncle. “Did you at least get the money first, this time?”

The Master’s hackles raised at that. “As a matter of fact, I did!”

He expected the younger man to praise him at his improvement, but he just continued to stare.

“Well, I guess there’s that at least. What did they buy?”

“A Male Pregnancy Suppository.”

His nephew sighed again. “Of course they did. How far into the explanation did you get?”

“I explained the basic method of insertion, gave him some lubricant and disinfectant-!”

“Did you remember to tell him to let it dry first? I  **do not** want to deal with another angry customer like last time.”

Linus grimaced at the remembrance of that particularly bad day. “Yes, yes. I was very firm on that point.”

“What about the mark? Did you let them know about that?”

“....I did not.”

“......”

The apprentice let out another long, weary sigh. “Well, I guess it could be worse.”

He raised a hand to scratch the back of his head. “We’ll just have to wait and see. Worst case scenario, they end up going to a healer or come back when it appears.  **If** the pregnancy takes.”

“Yes! Exactly!”

His nephew scowled at him again. “Don’t think you’re off the hook, old man. You can’t keep letting stuff like this happen. It’s going to come back to bite you one of these days. And I’m not risking my own lively-hood if the Guild comes around. I’ll throw you right under the carriage.”

Linus put a hand over his chest, totally offended. “How could you! I’m your Uncle! What would your mother think if I lost my shop, because of something you said?!?”

The younger man lifted a single, unimpressed eyebrow at his dramatics. “Considering she literally  **begged** me to be your apprentice so you would actually  **have** one….”

He trailed off with a shrug. “She wouldn’t be surprised.”

Linus just stood there with his mouth hanging open in indignant shock. “I cannot believe you just said that! I am  **very** upset right now!”

His nephew rolled his eyes. “Come on. We need to get these plants processed while they’re still fresh.”

The apprentice walked back into the back preparation area, basket in hand. Linus let out a miffed huff before replacing the small basket and joining him. 

He continued to pout for the rest of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Challenged here! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I can feel y’all cringing from here. Things are gonna get interesting. *rubs hands gleefully* Oh, how we like to stir the pot. Lol. As stated in our top notes, we have a few IRL announcements, so please read below.  
> 1\. After much soul searching, both Talent and I have decided to quit our jobs at the long-term care facility we have been with. It was getting to the point where it was unhealthy and unsustainable for both of us. We hate to leave, but it wasn’t worth sacrificing our mental, physical, and emotional health any longer. What this will mean for our (already non-existent) update schedule is anyone’s guess. I have already found employment at a local library, with much more manageable hours, so fingers crossed!  
> 2\. One of our dear friends (codename: FuzzyBear), has agreed to do some commissioned fanart for this series. He works full-time, so we probably won’t have the first pic for a while, but look forward to that! We plan on starting art for “Das Biest” first, before moving on to other books in the series as I write them. Will post in the author’s notes when we have them and where to find them. *fist pumps*  
> 3\. Finally, we recently adopted an abandoned stray cat. His name is Murphy and the vet thinks he is likely a Norwegian Forest Cat/Ragdoll mix. He is brown Tabby colored with white patches, with a hint of orange. Fluffy long hair and giant, deep green eyes. The vet estimates he is around 8 months old by his baby teeth, and already weighs around 15lbs. They estimate he will likely be around 30lbs when he is full grown. We don’t have a house cat. We have a house cougar. Lol. If one of y’all tells us how to post pics in the comments below, we may have to post a pic for everyone to gush over. *hint, hint*nudge, nudge*   
> That’s it for now guys! Please stay safe and well and don’t forget to leave us some love in the comments section. We will see you all next update! (^^)


End file.
